


Эпигенетическая память

by MasterIota



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Какая-то часть Коннера остается на крыше Башни, с Джейсоном, но другая — другая соскальзывает в чужую память.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Lex Luthor/Other(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Эпигенетическая память

— Круто, — выдыхает Джейсон.

Губы у него мягкие и горячие. Коннер прикрывает его собой от зимнего ветра, слегка наклоняет голову и снова целует. В шею впиваются короткие, неровные ногти — это не больно, но ощутимо, и Коннер прикрывает глаза, чувствуя себя спокойно и правильно.

Какая-то его часть остается здесь, на крыше Башни, с Джейсоном, но другая — другая соскальзывает в чужую память. 

Кларк помнит длинные черные волосы, высокую нежную грудь с идеально круглыми ареолами сосков, покрытые легким пушком бедра и запах цитрусов.

Кожа Лоис слегка горчит. 

Кларк покрывает поцелуями ее живот, слегка сжимает ягодицы, прихватывает зубами резинку кружевных трусиков. Лоис смеется. Ее пальцы бессмысленно, нежно гладят его лицо, путаются в чуть вьющихся волосах, подрагивают, проходясь по чувствительному местечку на стыке шеи и челюсти. Бедра дрожат. Запах цитрусов — кисло-сладкий, одновременно привычный и бесконечно желанный, делается почти невыносимым. Кларк урчит, тянет резинку вниз, зарывается носом в короткие, слипшиеся от пота и смазки волоски.

Лоис стонет. Ей хорошо, и от этого Кларку хорошо тоже.

Лекс помнит ременную петлю, замершую на крепких ягодицах, блеск влажной от пота кожи и несколько шрамов, едва прикрытых татуировками.

Лекс не помнит, как этого мужчину зовут, но это не имеет значения.

Пальцы мужчины смыкаются на спинке кровати. В ладони Лекса постепенно нагревается тяжелая металлическая пряжка. Кончик ремня едва касается гладкой, прихваченной загаром кожи, рисует восьмерки и спирали, соскальзывает в ложбинку между ягодиц. Хриплый выдох превращается в стон, и Лекс наносит первый удар. Мужчина вздрагивает. С явным усилием расслабляет мышцы. Волоски на его спине — тонкие, светлые, почти незаметные и оттого невыбритые, — поднимаются дыбом.

Мужчина не считает удары. Лекс приказал ему молчать. 

Коннер открывает глаза. Слегка отстраняется. Смотрит на Джейсона: растрепанные волосы, обветренные, искусанные морозом и поцелуями губы, слегка насмешливый взгляд.

— Я бы тебе прямо здесь отсосал, но примерзну же, — бормочет Джейсон, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. Пальцы соскальзывают с шеи. — Мальчик из стали.

Коннер сглатывает смешок. Он мог бы сделать многое — прямо здесь. Он просто не знает, как понравится Джейсону. 

Как у Кларка. Как у Лекса.

Он сделает все, что Джейсон захочет, но сказать об этом вслух почему-то сложно. Джейсон поднимает голову. Улыбается — открыто и почти беззлобно, — закидывает руку ему на плечо, встает на цыпочки и быстро, будто извиняясь, целует.

Коннер опускает голову на бок, прижимаясь к его ладони щекой, и думает: может быть, слов не надо.


End file.
